The Memory Worker
by Isabella Rosalie
Summary: Do you think I want this? This power? I HATE it, I can never be normal. Never touch another person without having all of their memories fly through my mind." Full Summary inside. Cannon Pairings. AH AU a little OOC in some parts. Rated T for now. BxE.
1. Summary

* * *

The Memory Worker:

Bella is special, though she hates to admit it. She has the ability to touch an object and see it's past, even people. With a past following her every step she goes, she moves to Washington D.C on the other side of the country, where she thinks she will be safe.

Meet Edward Cullen, a top FBI agent in charge of watching out for Miss Swan, yes the government has been watching her for some time. But when Edward finally meets his charge, she is nothing what he expected. Insted of being a crazy old woman, she is young, and extreamly beautiful. But, one look in her eye tells him that there is more to her than she seems.

* * *

Please Review!! Thanks

-Isabella Rosalie


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer for all of my pages: I have never, or will ever claim the work of someone else as my own. The brilliant work of Stephanie Meyer is hers and hers alone. I just simply like playing with my Twilight dolls. :)

So here is the Prologue to:

**_The Memory Worker_**

-----------------------

"Charlie, we need to talk." Renee said to Charlie. The couple was newly married with the one year old Bella as their only link between them. The child they shared was the only thread keeping the relationship together.

"What about?" Charlie replied in a gruff voice. He wasn't annoyed or anything, he was just at the climax of the murder mystery he was reading when Renee interupted him.

"I...I...can't stay here anymore. I...we...can't anymore. I am taking Bella and I am leaving, Charlie." Renee said clearly.

"What? Why? Is it the hours I work, because I can change that. Is it that we don't go out anymore? We can, I swear we can. Just tell me what I can do to fix this." He begged, moving from his chair to stand infront of Renee. Renee was resigned.

"There is nothing you can do Charlie. This has been planning in my head for a-a while now, and I can't stay in Forks any longer. I am sorry." She said darting up the stairs grabbing her suitcases and then loading them into the Silver Ford Altima, that they had leased together. Then returning into the house she packed up Bella's things and scurried down the stairs to load them to in the car. Charlie watched in horrid fascination.

Lastly, Renee went back upstairs to the little nursery, and picked up the sleeping child with brown hair and brown eyes and carried her to her car seat. Then she got in the car and drove away.

Charlie stood in the driveway long after the leaves had settled on the ground.

-----------------------------

Five years later...

"Mommy, look!" The sweet little child with brown hair and brown eyes called to her mother, as she jumpped into the pool with her floaties. Renee just nodded and smiled and the little girl knew that she had gained her mother's approval.

The little girl swam back and forth throught the pool and then went to have her mother dry her off with one of the big girl towels. Her mother was the prettiest mother a little girl could ask for, she was really tall and she had short blonde hair and blue eyes, she always wore blue or green and always wore cute shorts or skirts.

There was also another thing her mother always wore, and that was a lovely necklace. The necklace was strung on a string of twisted gold, and the caseing that the stone was set in was made of gold as well. The stone itself was a pale green color, that her mother addored. It had been her mothers, and her mother's grandmother's, and her grandmother's grandmother's. The necklace had been a wedding gift to Nina Fitzpatrick on her wedding day from her husband, when they got married in Ireland. The necklace had been through a lot.

The little girl with brown hair and brown eyes couldn't help but to be drawn to it. So as she walked to her mother to be dried off, she reached out and touched the necklace.

Visions of other people's lives passed before her eyes: pain, immeserible pain from the births of many children, hate at the plague that ran through Ireland, love, such confusing love for many men, and sometimes in ways that a child could never understand. More pain at feeling the deaths of twenty of more people, die too young. Visions of lover's passions, and of fights using words she couldn't understand, the feeling of being slapped by a man and being forced into a dark stable, hands touching places a six year old girl never even knew existed. Violation. And then peace, the peace of death.

Renee was freaking out.

"Bella? Bella! Oh, God, please wake up, I can't lose you to!" Renee yelled as she lightly slapped Bella across the face. Bella started to stir.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me? Mommy needs you to wake up." The little girl stirred in her arms.

"Mommy?" The little girl whispered and looked into her eyes. Renee started crying in what she saw in her daughter's eyes.

Confusion. Pain. Knowledge. Hatred. Love. Fear.

Things a little girl should never have to know.

The little girl started to cry, because somehow she knew, her life would never be the same.

* * *

What do you think? Should I keep it?

What's your favorite word? I just wan't to know.

-Isabella Rosalie

Next Chapter: Twenty Years Later


	3. Twenty Years Later

**_Chapter 3: Twenty Years Later_**

**_I own nothing…_**

* * *

Sitting near a tombstone contemplating death is not really anyone's definition of normalcy.

Well, except for mine.

It has been twenty years since the day that I saw my first vision. It was of my family.

Every single woman in my family that has ever had that necklace, and as I shudder to think about it; died in it. They left a memory that I can see, whether it is their last moments on Earth, the birth of a child, passion with a loved one, or anything else significant in their lives. I see it all.

You learn a lot from these things. You learn a lot that you didn't want to know.

I know that my grandfather is not really my grandfather because my grandmother cheated on him with his best friend.

I know what giving birth to a child feels like, even though I am barely a virgin.

I understand what it feels like to be raped, and then choked to death.

I also know what the truest kind of love feels like.

Love that I will never feel, and you know; I am okay with that.

It works the same way with people to. Whenever I touch them I see their whole lives. Everything that they have forgotten I remember; I know.

I say that I am barely a virgin because in Webster's Words: a person who has never had sexual intercourse. I have had sex before but…it wasn't the greatest experience....

Anyway, why am I sitting near a grave? Well, it is because I am getting paid. Yes, horrible. But, I am helping this family that really doesn't have much money. Their names are Angela and Ben Cheny, they have a one month old little girl by the name of Claire. See, Angela's father was a billionare who didn't approve of Ben so he disowned her and then died soon after. Leaving billions of dollars hidden in a safe deposit box. At least that is what she thinks, so she and Ben hired me to find where the money is. I get a cut of the money, a pretty penny to.

This is how I make a living.

Looking in a dead mans memory for a safety deposit box and a location.

So far I had…nothing.

Zip.

It is as if this man didn't have any good memories.

None.

Nada.

I have been to his house.

Pet his dog.

Raided his closet.

Touched his car.

Swam in his pool…by the way pool boy, I know what you did.

And I got absolutely nothing.

It was as if he didn't feel anything. At all.

Now, I am sitting near his fresh grave contemplating why I cannot get any readings from him.

This hasn't happened before.

Ever.

I look around at the other graves lined up around me like some sick game of tetris. There are a few people at the other graves sites, some laying flowers, others crying, and still others talking, their mouths moving like the person they were speaking to was sitting across from them.

I leaned forward slightly and touched my palms to the ground.

I close my eyes and I empty my mind.

Calm, peaceful, that is what death is; it is only we who are left behind that feel empty and alone.

Nothing.

I sit up fast in frustration.

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Not that I am surprised, really. He never touched this ground, why would he, it wasn't like he pointed to a section of earth and said 'why yes that looks like a lovely spot, bury me here', no, I highly doubt that.

Anyhow, remember how I said how that I work on commissions? Well, I am not really sure how anyone finds me, it just sort of happens. One minute I am sitting in my apartment next minute I am getting a call from a random person who needs to know something; and of course they will pay me. After all a girl has to eat right?

I wasn't sure how they found me until I was bored one day and I Googled my name; to my chagrin, I have my own site, that I was never told about.

Yeah.

I reach into my raincoat pocket and dig for my keys wile trying to keep my balance on the slick pavement; but me liking to test gravity, I trip and fall to the ground my wrist twisting painfully.

I clamor to my feet and inspect the damage.

It doesn't look too bad, maybe a bad sprain but nothing that ice and a brace cannot fix.

"Excuse me, miss?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turn around and am awestruck.

"I think you dropped these." The Adonis in front of me said dangling my keys in front of me hanging from one finger.

* * *

**_A/N: I couldn't resist. Update next weekend possibly, longer I promise maybe five-six pages. Review and please vote on my poll. Thank you!!_**

**_-Isabella Rosalie_**


End file.
